KBTBB Guys Find Out MC Is Pregnant
by E.V. Delacy
Summary: FLUFF. Each chapter is a new situation for each bidder to find out they are going to be a father. [Eisuke x OC] [Soryu x OC] [Baba x OC] [Ota x OC] [Mamoru x OC]
1. Eisuke

**Eisuke**

Aoi nervously wrings her fingers, her eyes glued to the door to Eisuke's office. His work had been hectic lately, and she had kept this secret from him for almost two weeks. There never seemed to be a good time to tell him she was pregnant with his child. The past month had been filled with such stress, and Eisuke rarely came home before she had gone to bed for the night. However, today, she decided, it was "now or never."

She bit her lips hard as she built up the courage to knock on the door. She gave it two sharps raps and waited for him to beckon her in. When she heard his rough, stressed voice call to enter, she hesitantly opens to door and walk inside.

Eisuke was sitting at his desk with mountains of paperwork. He was currently on the phone, speaking sharply with the person on the other line. He looked up with a glare for a moment, before realizing it was her and motioned for her to have a seat.

Aoi sat patiently waiting for him to finish his phone call to finish up. Her heart begans to pound wildly as shr went through the different scenarios in her head. The two of you had been dating for two years, the two hadn't even talked about even getting married yet. They most definitely didn't talk about having children.

 _Did Eisuke even want children?_

Her heart nearly explodes at the thought. She determines she hadn't thought this all through, standing abruptly, she makes a mad dash to the door. However, she stops in her tracks when she hears the phone hang up and Eisuke call her name.

"Aoi! Where are you going?" He calls as she hears is chair roll backwards. He was walking to her, and she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"I forgot I had something to do." she states and walks toward the door once again, but Eisuke reaches out and catches her arm before she are able to make it there.

"Aoi, stop-" Eisuke stops talking as he spins her around and sees the upset look on her face.

His expression turns to one of urgent concern, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Aoi shakes her head, "No, no, everything's fine."

Eisuke gives her a look that tells her he doesn't believe her. He slowly pulls her towards couches and forces her to sit next to him. He pulls her hand to rest in his as he strokes it gently with his thumb. The two are silent for a moment before Eisuke speaks first.

"I know I haven't been around much lately, I promise I'll make it up to you once the deal is done. Things have been hell around here lately." Eisuke tells her gently, and it makes her stomach squirm. She was making him think she was mad at him, it made her feel guilty for causing him more trouble when things have been so hectic for him.

"That's not it, Eisuke…" she says, biting her lip, "That's not why I came here today."

Eisuke stopped stroking her hand, "Then why did you come here?"

Aoi swallowed the lump in her throat, looking at Eisuke, who's brow was furrowed in confusion, "I have to tell you something. It's really important."

"I'm listening." He says gently, his eyes were blazing with confusion and worry. She was making him nervous, though his eyes were the only windows to show that to her.

She looks away from him, and take a deep breath. She opens her mouth to finally tell him, but the words would not come. She closes her mouth and grits her teeth. Her anxiety wouldn't allow her to talk.

Eisuke wouldn't call himself a very patient man, but he always tried to be better for Aoi. However, in this moment, she had taken him to the edge.

"Aoi." He says sternly, his face contorting in frustration as his takes her chin and forces her to look at him, "Spit it out already, you're being ridiculous."

Tears well and spill from her eyes, and she finally finds her voice, "E-Eisuke, I'm pregnant."

In the blink of an eye, Eisuke's face goes blank. Shock shines through his eyes and his mouth drops open slightly. His body feels as though someone had spilled a gallon of ice cold water over it. He is unable to respond, as her face crinkles with tears and she stands to run away.

Eisuke quickly snaps out of his shock and catches her before she makes it to the door. He grips her arms and spins her around, pulling her into a tight embrace against his broad chest. Her eyes widen as he holds her tenderly.

He keeps her there for a moment, before he moves under her arms and lifts her above his head, a broad smile crossing his face.

"E-eisuke, what are you doing?" Aoi stutters, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"This is the best news I have heard all year." His smile was tender, and his eyes shown with excitement and love. She had never seen Eisuke with such an expression. It warmed her heart and tears of joy ran down her face.

Eisuke lowered her slightly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She knew then that she was stupid for ever worrying his reaction would leave her heartbroken.

He showed her all his love for the rest of the day, not once leaving her side as she spoke about the exciting plans for the little Ichinomiya who would soon become the glue of love between she and Eisuke.


	2. Soryu

**Soryu**

Soryu took long strides up the stairs to the apartment he and Saiyuri shared together. It had been a year since the two were married, and he was still in a state of bliss with her. He always looked forward to coming home to hrt after his long days at the office. Saiyuri was his only comfort, his true happiness.

When the unconventional mobster took out his keys and opened the door to their apartment, he was immediately hit with the most wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. He closes the door and slips his his suit jack off as he walks into the kitchen.

He smiles as he sees Saiyuri bustling around, looking flustered at a cook book. She chewed her lip in thought as she read a line in the book and did as it said to a few carrots before plopping them into a large salad bowl.

Soryu walked in slowly, about to make is presence known, until she cried out, "Oh no!"

The frazzled girl had apparently done something wrong with the recipe as she stirred something on the stove, and Soryu couldn't help but chuckle at the pout as she desperately tried to save the meal from her mistake.

"What are you doing?" He says with a smirk as she jumps and whirls around at the sound of his voice.

"Soryu!" she says, surprised by his presence, as she glances at the clock on the stove, "You're early!"

"Yeah." he says as he walks to her and envelops her in hug, "I thought I'd surprise you."

She hugged him back, tightly, her heart thumping wildly. She was attempting to make a nice dinner for Soryu before she told him the happy news that would grace the two within the next nine months. She had planned to have everything made and spread out in the dining room before he arrived home. So much for that plan…

Soryu releases her and looks at her face, before lifting his hand and wiping away some sort of mixture from her cheek, "So, are you going to tell me what you are doing with all this food?"

She blushs and looks away, "W-well, things have just been so busy lately, I thought it would be nice for me to actually make a full meal. I wanted to try out some new recipes from the book Chisato gave me for our wedding. We've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to."

He raises and eyebrow at her as he looks around the kitchen and it's crazy mess, "And how is that going for you?"

She blushes harder, and look at him with big innocent eyes, "Not as well as I hoped…"

Soryu chuckles and kisses her forehead tenderly, "I'll help you." he states as he unbuttons and rolls up his shirt sleeves.

"N-no! You really don't have too…" she hurries to stop him, but she stops when he looks at her with a soft expression as he washes his hands.

"I know I don't, but I want to." his words make her heart flutter, she had married a wonderful, loving man. Even with his past and his line of work, she had never met a man with a gentler heart or soul.

His kindness made her bubble with joy as she watched him dry his slender fingers and pick up the knife to finish chopping the vegetables where she had left off. She smiles happily as the two work together to finish the delicious meal.

Soryu helped Saiyuri with the rest of the meal, and even set the table as she put her finishing touches on dessert. They both sat and ate the meal, telling each other about their days. When they are both finished with the meal, Saiyuri brings out a fruit parfait she had prepared for dessert. Theu both immediately dig in, the sweetness warms her as she thinks about the news she had to share with her husband.

Once tehy both finished their dessert, Saiyuri leaned back in her chair and strokes her full belly.

"Oh, that was so good!" she says happily, "I can't remember the last time I ate that much!"

Soryu smirks at her, "Yes, you ate more that you usually do. Which, is really saying something, because you usually eat enough for three grown men."

"I do not!" a blush plays across her cheeks, and Soryu chuckles at her expressive pout. She was just too much fun to tease.

They both fall silent, and Saiyuri immediately regretted eating so much. Her nerves were starting to come forward as she thinks about the reason for the nice dinner. She knew she needed to tell him, but she suddenly felt scared and shy.

This pregnancy was unplanned, but she knew that Soryu wouldn't be angry with her. Things had been so up in the air with the Ice Dragons, and she didn't know how her husband would react to the added stress. Would he be happy? Or would he be upset with her for changing their lives so dramatically?

Soryu's brow furrowed as he watched her face go through so many different expressions and emotions. He leans forward and places a large hand over her smaller one.

"Is something wrong?" he asks her softly, leaning toward her with a worried interest.

Saiyuri snaps out of her thoughts, "No, I'm fine." she gives him a sweet smile, "But, I do need to apologize to you."

His eyebrows raise in surprise, "Why?"

"I lied to you about why I made this nice meal." she looks away, biting her lip, her nerves were starting to take over, "There's actually a really big reason why I wanted to make this night special."

"Okay." Soryu's expression flattened, and he looked at her, letting her know she had his undivided attention.

Saiyuri took a deep breath, "I have some good news, well, at least I think it is. I mean, I don't see how someone wouldn't, it's pretty great news. I-"

"Saiyuri." He says her name sternly, but there was no hint of anger with it. He was simply trying to have her get to the point of the night.

The girl takes another deep breath, and sigh it out, her eyes staring directly into his eyes.

"Soryu, I'm pregnant."

Soryu froze, his expression blank as he stared directly at her. He searched for any hint of jest or lies in her posture, expression, or eyes. When he could find none, his body felt numb and cold with shock. Without knowing what to say or do, he instinctively stands and walks away from the table and in the direction of his home office.

Saiyuri couldn't believe what she were seeing. She stands quickly and follow after Soryu's retreating back.

"Soryu! Soryu, where are you going!" she calls after him as he walks inside his office and closes the door. She stops at the door, and stare at it in shock. This was not the reaction she envisioned and hoped for.

Saiyuri stands at the door, unable to move. She had no idea what to say or do. His face hadn't shown her any emotion, he simply ran away without a word. Was he angry with her? Did he really not want children? She places a hand on her belly, thinking about her unborn child.

Suddenly, she becomes angry. How dare he run away after she tells him something so important! She refused to allow him to runaway and deny her child. She didn't know if it was the situation, or just the new hormones coursing through her system, but she felt courageous and full of fight. This was not okay.

With an angry expression, she throws open his office door, ready for the fight which lay ahead.

"Soryu! Now you listen-" she suddenly stops short when she see her husband leaning against the window across the room, one hand on the windowsill and the other covering his face. His broad shoulders shook slightly, and she could hear little noises coming from his lips. Her anger immediately dissipated.

Saiyuri slowly walks over to him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Soryu?"

He keeps his face covered with his large and and turns his face away from her. Her heart begins to throb, was he crying?

"Soryu…" she leans her body against his, "Soryu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, I'm sorry." he stops her, his voice cracking with tears, "I just don't know how to express myself in situations like these."

Saiyuri's eyes widen as he turns to her, tears dripping down his cheeks and a brilliant smile adorning his face. She feels tears of her own welling in her eyes as he cups her face with his large hands.

"I'm just so happy." he says as he presses his forehead to hers.

Saiyuri's tears cannot be stopped after she heard that, and she throws her arms around him in a tight embrace. He breaths deeply, and nuzzles his face into her neck as more tears come from him, desperately clinging to her. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. After all these years of being alone, he was finally going to have a family of his own.

 _Thank you….thank you so much, Saiyuri…_

They both stay there and hold each other, crying. After a few moments, Soryu pulls back and presses a tender kiss to her lips, making his silent promise to protect her and their little one with his life. He would forever be in debited to her for giving him all the happiness in the world.


End file.
